


the night we met changed everything

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode AU: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, Fix-It, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: Cas is the first one to speak, eyes flicking from his face to his shoes in guilt. “I… I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Dean. Jack, he had to take my grace to free me from the Empty. If I could have saved you then… Could have been there when-”Dean moves forward and grabs his hand, pausing his speech. “You’re here now, Cas. That’s what matters.”aka the fix-it where Cas is actually there to welcome Dean to heaven
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	the night we met changed everything

**Author's Note:**

> anyway I wrote this after a few hours of being angry at the ending, it's not beta'd or really edited, I just wanted him to be there for him cause C'MON

The first thing Dean sees when he opens his eyes is a familiar bar, one that sparks feelings of warmth and regret before the feelings float away. He slowly walks to the front of the bar while looking around in wonder. He isn’t dumb, he knows he’s in heaven, even if he didn’t quite fully believe he would end up here. He supposes he has Jack to thank for that one.

The second thing Dean sees is the number one person he’s been wishing for for weeks.

Cas.

He’s pacing back and forth in front of the bar’s steps, brows furrowed in a way Dean hates to see.

Dean stops walking and just watches for a moment. He truly didn’t think he would see Cas again. He wanted to bring him back, God did he, but Jack left without even trying and he didn’t know any other way. Plus, he’d been working on that whole ‘not sacrificing yourself for the person who sacrificed themselves for you’ thing.

But it hurt. A lot.

Cas turns in his pacing to walk towards where he’s standing and looks up, barely seeing him before stopping in his tracks, his eyes filled with wonder and tears.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean says with a sad smirk.

Cas smiles and tilts his head a bit, shoulders easing back down. “Hello, Dean.”

They walk towards each other and meet in the middle. They’re both silent for a few moments but it’s not awkward. It feels like every moment Dean looks at him his soul is healing.

Cas is the first one to speak, eyes flicking from his face to his shoes in guilt. “I… I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Dean. Jack, he had to take my grace to free me from the Empty. If I could have saved you then… Could have been there when-”

Dean moves forward and grabs his hand, pausing his speech. “You’re here now, Cas. That’s what matters.”

Cas looks upwards and makes eye contact with him. Despite him now being human and unable to see souls, he could have sworn he felt and saw his match Dean’s rhythm. Their profound bond.

Despite this, Cas can see Dean is still troubled. “Sam will be okay. Time works differently here, when we see him soon he’ll have lived a long, full life with Eileen.”

Dean smiles and shakes his head. He rubs at his eyes and clears his throat. “He’ll get the life he deserves, I know.”

Cas tilts his head, “Then what is it?”

Dean looks forward, very obviously mustering the courage to speak his truth. He looks back to Cas. “What you said… You were wrong, you know?”

“What-” Cas starts.

“You can have me. Now and forever, literally.” Dean’s eyes fill with tears, and before Cas knows it his do too.

“Sammy gets to have his happy ending down on Earth, and when it’s his time he’ll be here with us too. And I can’t wait for that moment, but first, it’ll just be you and me for a while, if you’ll still have me.”

Cas decides he’s had enough of Dean’s lack of self worth - he thought his confession had cured him of that, god damn it - and grabs him by his jacket and pulls down. Their first kiss is perhaps a bit more rough than he had imagined it, but it’s still perfect in the ways that matter. Dean moves his hands to Cas’ hips and pulls him forward, placing a smile on both their lips as they pull away.

“I could get used to that.” Cas says a little breathlessly.

Dean laughs his classic laugh and cups Cas’ face in his hands. “Yeah, well, you’re stuck with me.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> who knew my first spn fic would be a fix-it of the finale after watching for 7 years, huh.
> 
> come yell with me  
> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)


End file.
